Homecoming Days
by HumanKyt3
Summary: It's their senior year and the boys are all excited for their last homecoming. But when secrets are revealed and events take place, will homecoming be ruined? YAOI Couples! Style, Bunny, Creek, Candy, Dip  Maybe, if I feel like it  I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK!
1. Chapter 1 Luckless

**Homecoming Days: chapter 1- Luckless**

* * *

><p>"Kyle Buhbi! Time to wake up! You've been back in school long enough to have an alarm to wake you up! You need to learn some responsibility young man!" The sound of my mother's relentless nagging pierced through my sleepy head. Well, I guess I'd say that it went in one ear and out the other, since I had gotten used to this. I often forgot to turn on my alarm even though that was the kind of thing I usually remembered. Oh well, May as well get up. My mom was not an alarm clock, and no way in hell would I be able to hit snooze without getting grounded.<p>

I rolled out of my bed, my curly hair more of a frizz after my restless slumber. I had always been the kind of person who moved around in my sleep, especially when having dreams. Last night was a particularly awful nightmare, well in my opinion. Anyone else who had dreamt the dream would dismiss it as easily as a lingering cobweb in a corner. I didn't quite want to recall on it, so I did the next easiest thing, I got ready for school.

45 minutes and a pair of clean jeans and a long sleeved tee later, I was running downstairs with my plain green Jansport book bag overloaded with my binders and necessary utensils for the day, including my iPhone, which I had just updated as soon as the new version came out. I strolled into the kitchen. My mom, dad, and little brother were sitting around the table.

"Can you believe it? My first homecoming in two weeks!" Ike said, sounding jittery and excited.

"Homecomings stupid, I'm looking forward to Senior Prom," I smiled.

"Alright boys, dig in!" my mom said, no more like demanded. She had laid down various plates of French toast, waffles, and toast. I grabbed some and was just about to settle in and eat it when the doorbell rang. Knowing who it was, I ran to the door and opened it.

Kenny, in his usual attire of ripped jeans and a plain orange, short sleeved t-shirt. His face was blemish free and his dirty blonde hair in a messy style that made every girl in school swoon.

But I wasn't looking at the attractive poor boy, no I was looking to the even MORE (in my opinion) attractive boy standing next to him, the one who meant the world and more to me.

"Hey dude, can we eat?" Stan, my super best friend in the whole universe (HA! Beat that Starving Marvin!), asked. His arm, muscular but not grossly massive, leaned against the door frame. His hair was perfect, not a strand out of place and it shone like onyx in the dim morning sunlight. His sapphire eyes seemed depthless as they stared at me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Yes, I was in love with my best friend. Also yes, he was currently in a relationship with cheerleading captain, Wendy Testaburger.

God is just a bitch like that isn't he?

But as usual, I suppressed the feelings that tickled my stomach and said "Yeah come on in. there's plenty,"

Kenny immediately went to the table and grabbed a plate, nodding to my mom and found a seat. I couldn't help but let out a sympathetic shudder. When was the last time he had eaten? Probably the scraps he ate at Cartman's house on Sunday. His parents sucked.

Speaking of. . . "Hey? Where's the fatass?" I asked Stan

He sighed adorably and said "He's planning on meeting us at school cuz he talked his mom into getting him an iPhone."

Asshole. The selfish bastard had pushed and pushed his mom until she finally did his biding, just as usual. You'd think with all the balls she's sucked she would have grown a pair and stood up to her son.

Instead of replying, I clicked my tongue and we went to eat.

"So Stanley, have you decided on going to homecoming?" Mom asked. I wanted to pinch my nose, just like Stan does. But I settled with biting my cheek. God damn would any parent in this whole damn town mind their own fucking business? It was so small everyone seemed to know everybody's secrets. Except for mine of course, no one would ever find out mine.

"Yeah, you know, support of the football team thing" he said as he took another bite of his waffle. A much too large one at that because he ended up spending near a minute chewing it up before swallowing.

I swallowed as well, trying to force my feelings down. Funny how I seemed to be so in control on the outside but on the inside I was a hormone hurricane ready to rain down on my straight friend.

When we finished we ran out. With a quick "Bye!" to my parents we headed to the bus for us we got there just as it pulled up, nearly hitting Kenny.

"Dude good thing it didn't hit you, or else you would be dead!" I laughed, Stan joined in.

Kenny just glared and got on the bus. He usually wasn't the type to get mad so this confused me.

I turned my emerald eyes on Stan "What did I say?" Stan shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just drop it, we all know Kenny's weird, especially when we mention death."

Shrugging, we piled on the bus. I sat next to Stan in the window seat. Lucky for me, Wendy didn't ride this bus or else I would be in this seat alone.

Yeah, lucky, I had fallen in love with the best guy in town who was as straight as a pole while mine must have been dented badly. Also we were born in the most messed up town in all of America. Just call me the king of luck.

* * *

><p>"Alright class! Sit down and shut the hell up" Mr. Garrison snapped at us. Of course as I mentioned earlier, Me and my friends weren't exactly lucky, so of course Mr. Garrison, horrid third and fourth grade teacher would get promoted to our homeroom teacher for the rest of our high school career. At least this was our last year with him. Unless he got promoted to go to the exact college I was going to. At this rate, that's how my luck was pointed.<p>

Before we get started, I want . . . ah fuck, I HAVE to tell you according to the board of education that we're looking for volunteers to help set up stuff for the homecoming. I honestly don't give a shit so yeah. If you want to sign up you do so during lunch."

While he went on his rant on who should get voted off the X factor, we decided to talk. Why not, I mean how the hell was this gonna help us pass our tests?

"Stan! We should sign up!" Wendy squealed with her ridiculously high pitched voice.

_Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch-_

My internal one worded rant was cut off as Stan said "We should all sign us, what do say ken?"

He nodded, not looking up from his textbook, which hid a porno in it.

"Kyle? Wanna join?" I looked up and connected my emerald eyes to Stan's sapphire ones. I could get lost in their depth. They seemed to hold all the wonders of the ocean in them.

Then I looked over Stan's shoulder to see Wendy. Her violet eyes seemed to glare right into me as though daring me to agree. Wendy didn't like me as she once used to. We were no longer friends. She hated that Stan wanted to hang out with me and I hated the fact that she would always have Stan's heart.

She seemed to be telling me "Don't you dare, you can't have him. He's mine" Well okay, she probably wasn't thinking that, but she obviously didn't want me to join them, which meant I knew exactly what I had to say.

"Yeah man, that'll be fun." I grinned, feeling the raven haired slut's cold eyes on me. That only made me more satisfied.

_Go ahead bitch; try to stop me from being friends with him. I may never have him the way you do, but I'll always at least be his best friend._


	2. Chapter 2 Sapphire eyes

**Homecoming Days: Chapter 2- Sapphire eyes**

**So I probably should have done this in the first chapter, but i didnt know how to work this site yet so ill do it now (better late than never right?) This is obviously a South Park yaoi story about homecoming and all the drama that leads up to it. A lot of the opinions of Kyle are my own opinions, like how girls act whiny to get a ****guy. Oh well haha. Anyway i read you're reviews (extremely grateful btw, if you could please keep my updated on how im doing, i will read them all) And apparently i made Wendy seem like a super bitch, i went back and looked at it and wow, i had NOT meant to make her and Kyle sound like that. I tried top make up f**or it** in this chapter, so sorry about that. I don't like Wendy but i don't want to make her too bad. But i still don't like her at all. Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter of Kyles sad love story! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Well, good news, I was able to survive first period without Wendy's scorching gaze burning a hole in my skin. It almost seemed to be able to do just that, the way she glared at me with enough hatred to murder puppies. As much as I want to say something bad about that, I couldn't help but think that's the exact kind of intimidation that would make her one of the most successful women of the world.<p>

The bad news, I didn't have Stan until fourth period. Our schedule was based off an A day, B day schedule, so we had four classes one day then a different four the other, and they alternate. But what seriously sucked ass about this system was that every class was an hour and a half long. It's hard to try and focus on one thing for an hour and a half, even for studious (smart way for saying NERDY) little me.

Next I had Home Ec with Kenny, Butters, and Tweak, who could hardly function enough with his extreme gulp cup filled with coffee to do a single project without flipping out. Wonderful.

When had I turned into such a pessimistic asshole?

_The day you realized Stan would never be yours_ a voice in my head reminded me.

_Shut up_ I snapped back mentally, not wanting to think about my (I'm not an out-there gay but I honestly don't know how else to describe him, sexy maybe? I'll just stick with the first thought) yummy best friend. God damn even thinking it I couldn't stand how it sounded. Note to self: never EVER call another human being yummy ever again in my life, no matter how accurate the description.

When the bell rang, I didn't bother waiting for Stan, since his class was all the way on the other side of the school. I just gathered my stuff hurriedly and got out of there. Then realizing how stupid I'd look walking through the halls alone, I waited for Kenny to get his slow ass up. Jesus Christ had he always been this show? Ok maybe I should be thinking Abraham or Moses instead of Jesus Christ, but honestly I paid more attention to my friends religious cursing than I did during sermon.

Finally, after what seemed to be inhumanly show, Kenny met me outside the classroom.

"Dude, why are you all impatient and jittery? Did you steal a sip of Tweak's coffee?" my poor friend asked, winking at a few girls as he walked by. The sighed dreamily. Damn hussies, no wonder I was more turned on by my strong willed friend than the girls, they all acted so useless and pathetic. How guys found that cute was beyond my understanding.

"No! Your just the slowest fucker I've met in my entire life. It doesn't take a minute to get out of a fucking chair," I retorted, bad temperedly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kenny laughed, unfazed by my extremely bad mood. For a second I thought about punching him in the face, but that wasn't me. I could never stay mad at Kenny. He was always so happy and fun, even though his living conditions would give him a reason to be otherwise. So instead of yelling at him, I smiled. Besides Stan, Kenny was my go-to friend for my problems. Except the one I was currently facing, no, that one was strictly for my own head to fight, and lose eventually.

"Yeah, sorry man I just-" I said, trying to apologize, but Kenny had that creepy observation skill mastered. If I was anybody else, I would think he was psychic, but I know he just loves to observe everything and everyone. So instead of letting me finish the apology he deserved for listening to me bitch, he interrupted.

"You just got mad because Wendy keeps trying to push you away from Stan," He said, completely accurately I must add.

"Yeah, I mean I really don't want to hate her, but she's just so jealous of mine and Stan's friendship I have no choice. Plus she's already cheated on him four times since the third grade, I don't even know why they're still together," I confessed, a little more than I had intended.

I expected him to say I was over-exaggerating the situation and to stop being a drama queen, he looked me square in the eye. If Stan's eyes were like sapphire, a deep blue that held brightness and a depth that were almost impossible of anyone else but him, Kenny's were like blue topaz, bright and pale that seemed to shine his own inner happy spirit. But they were too bright, too easy to read unlike Stan's. Stan was more of a challenge because they were darker, calmer. I wish I had blue eyes; instead I had been cursed with green. They weren't the weird green that sometimes blended with brown, they were a full on vibrant emerald color that shocked people when I looked them in the eye. One person had even flinched. I guess I was just different, like usual. I wondered what I'd look like with the dark blue eyes of my best friend. I tried to picture it, but instead I pictured the whole perfect picture. I guess they wouldn't have the same effect on me as they had on him.

"KYLE!" I suddenly jumped, Kenny had been talking to me the whole time and I had just been staring into space.

"Oh sorry, what Ken?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I SAID-" he started, giving me an 'I know you weren't listening' look before continuing "I know you don't like her, but if you're gonna join the committee for Homecoming setup then you mind want to make amends. Neither one of you are exactly good tempered if you know what I mean. And plus she IS your best friends girlfriend" cue internal wince "It might make things easier on everybody if you two weren't always trying to murder each other with your eyes,"

Maybe this is why I didn't like Kenny as much as I liked Stan. Every time I talked to Kenny, he was right. He had a very valid point. I always ended up feeling stupid when I talked to him about anything besides school because I always seemed to be doing something wrong to him. And the worst part of it all, he was right once again.

"Alright, I'll try to talk to her, but I'm just saying she can be as stubborn as Cartman sometimes," I gave in.

Kenny smirked "What girl isn't?"

By then we had reached the classroom and went to sit in our assigned seats, me next to Kenny, Tweek and Butters in front of us. When the teacher gave us our assignment (Bake cookies) we all worked and talked as usual.

"Hey fellas," Butters said, turning back to us as he mixed the batter for the cookies while Tweek was trying to work up the nerve to turn the oven on.

"Hey Butters, hey Tweek," me and Kenny said to them.

"Are you guys going to homecoming?" Butters questioned.

Kenny answered immediately "Hell yeah!"

"Nah" I said. Three eyes turned to me.

"Why not?" Butters asked. I shrugged.

"Look if it's because you can't dance I can find someone to teach you," Kenny offered

"It's not because of that!" I lied. It's true, I can't dance. I'd probably give the judges on 'Dancing with the Stars' a heart attack if they saw me attempt to dance.

"But it's our last one, plus there's a bunch of cute girls dressed in skimpy dresses there!" Kenny exclaimed. Too bad for him the idea of a bunch of girls dressed in tiny tight clothes didn't turn me on like it should have.

"I said no," I snapped, causing Kenny to turn an eye on me. Great, now he's curious.

"I-I'm going" Tweek stuttered, as though he was confessing to murder. I was surprised by that

Kenny was happy "There you go Tweek! See Kyle, now you have to go." he said, patting me on the shoulder. I shrugged it off and mixed the ingredients.

"I'll look ugly in a tux," I said, now I was just looking for reasons to not go. The main reason was, as usual, Stan and Wendy. The thought of them holding each other, Stan by her skinny waist, her around the neck, her head laid on his heart while mine broke, was too much to handle. It made tears poke the back of my eyes just thinking about it. I forced them away.

"Kyle, I'm going to say thing, as honestly as I can. I will probably get a boner when you walk into the cafeteria with a tux," Kenny told me.

"Kenny!" I gasped. I probably forgot to mention, Kenny was Bi. He had come out sometime in 10th grade. No one really cared, honestly it was expected. I really didn't care, unless he came onto me. It made me uncomfortable, since Kenny was so . . . hands-on and open, which meant he often did, jokingly or not.

"What? It's true. You're just sort of sexy" he winked. I grumbled incomprehensible things and worked on the assignment until the end of class. Third period passed quickly and soon I was in lunch, sitting next to Stan. Kenny and Cartman sat across from us, who was waving his brand new iPhone in our faces.

"And LOOK at this! It's 4G!" He said, excitedly jabbing his fingers at the screen. Its not that he wasn't still fat, he had just also gotten taller, so he didn't look as massive as before. But he was still one of the shorter boys. He was only 5'6 while I was 5'8. Stan was 5'9 and Kenny was 6'0.

"Yeah Cartman, so is mine, AND Stan's," I pointed out. Stan had the same model as me and Cartman. Kenny had a cheap flip phone he got from Wal-Mart. Speaking of, the poor boy walked over to the table that was selling tickets and was talking to the girl running the stand.

"Stan, we should sign up for setup committee." Wendy said coming over, giving me a hard stare.

"Wendy can I talk to you?" I asked. Giving Stan a look, she nodded and we walked over to a corner of the room.

"Look Wendy, I know you don't really like me-" I began.

"Because you keep trying to steal my boyfriend away from me!" she interrupted. In class, she had looked furiously at me, now I realized she was insecure. I had the strange urge to comfort her, so I did my best.

"Wendy, Stan loves YOU," I said, the sound of my life shattering echoed in my ears as I finally voiced the truth out loud. "And I don't like him like that, I just miss my best friend. Maybe we both have been a little too aggressive over this," I suggested, forcing my voice to stay the same through the cold lie. I loved him more than my friends, more than family, more than life. Hell I don't even know how to describe it; I wasn't a deep, world known poet, I was a 17 year old gay boy.

Wendy's icy eyes seemed to melt "Do you mean it? Sometimes it seems he likes you more than me," She voiced. I was almost surprised she confessed, yet alone to me.

"Stan's not like that either, he's crazy for you" I felt the weight of the knowledge chaining my heart into my feet, forcing it to crack under every shuffle of my feet.

"Thanks Kyle. I'm sorry too. I just don't want to lose him. You and him are the only two rational people in this whole damn town," She laughed. I had to grin at the truth of it.

"So were cool? No more glaring and wanting to kill each other?" I asked.

"Agreed," glad to have gotten that over with, we went back to the table, me on one side of Stan, Wendy on the other. They entwined their fingers comfortably. I wondered how his hands would feel. Would they be icy cold and smooth? Or would they be nice and warm, like a wintery day in front of the fireplace. I wish I could find out. Of course I can't. There were a lot of things I wish I could try with my best friend but would never be able to do, like kissing, cuddling, hugging as more than friends, anniversaries spent with him, knowing he felt the same way.

Never. Only in my most beautiful dreams, and my most horrible nightmares.

"KYLE WE GOT YOUR TICKET!" Kenny exclaimed, Butters in tow.

"What?" I growled, did I TELL them I didn't want to go? I remember that clearly.

"We decided you wanted to go, and also thanks for buying ours too," I was about to ask what he meant when he handed me back my wallet. Pickpocketing was his favorite hobby. I snatched it back and rummaged through it. Sure enough, almost all the money was gone.

"Give me back my money, the leftover money you stole" I clarified as he was about to say he spent it. He handed back a big wad of money.

"I still don't have to go" I reminded them.

"Kyle you're Jew blood won't let you spend money on a ticket and not go" Cartman pointed out, not even looking up from his pudding.

"Shut up Cartman!" I snapped, but I knew he was right. Tickets were 15 dollars; no way in hell was I wasting 15 dollars. Kenny knew that, he grinned evilly.

"lets sign up for committee," he suggested. We all stood up to go, even Cartman.

"May I help you?" Another girl at another stand asked us.

"We'd all like to sign up for homecoming setup," Stan told her,

"Great! What are your names?" she asked.

"Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, and Leopold 'Butters' Stotch" I said quickly.

"Alright!" she said in an overly perky voice "meet at 2:15 in the library,"

"Thanks," we all said and walked away. I looked over to see Stan and Wendy holding hands and walking so close I was surprised they didn't trip over each other's legs.

So now, thanks to Kenny, I would have to watch the guy I was madly in love with dance with another person, one who even though I had made amends with, I wish I could be in her place. I wish I could be the one in Stan's arms. I wish I could be the one holding his hand. I wish I could be the one kissing his full, obviously soft lips.

But most of all, I wish I could have him love me as much as I do, with every single drop of blood and every fiber of his being.

Tears picked at my eyes _Don't cry, stop acting like a little pussy_ I wanted to scream at myself. They seemed to be oblivious. Soon the moisture was dripping over the edge of my lower eyelids. They stuck to my eyelashes for a few seconds until falling warmly down my cheeks.

Without a single glance at anyone else, I ran out of the cafeteria to the nearest bathroom and cried silently, but no less painfully. It wasn't hard to, all I had to do was think of Stan's sapphire eyes and they fell easily.


	3. Chapter 3 Starry Night

**Bathroom Tears and Starry Nights**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Chapter three! here we go! I decided to go even further with Wendy and add a small part on her side. No I don't like her, but i do understand her, especially when I<strong> **write in her POV. Im grateful for all reviews and thank everyone who likes my story. its also my first one so If you could go easy on me thats be great :) thanks and lets get back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Wendy watched as her boyfriend, Kenny, and Butters left the crowded cafeteria to find Kyle, who had run off suddenly. She didn't think anyone else but her had seen him in tears. What made him break down baffled her but she felt sorry for him. She didn't think they could ever be fully back to friendship after all the hateful glares and evil thoughts, but it was nice to try.<p>

Sitting down with a heavy thud, which would normally had irritated the hell out of her (Uh, hello? She wasn't fat? She had one of the nicest bodies in the 12th grade!), she pulled off her cute black 5 inch heels. She was only 5'4 while Stan was 5'9. She had never liked the thought of a girl being way shorter than their boyfriend. How could they even kiss? It seemed like too much strain in the back and neck for a little kiss. So instead of dealing with the back pains, she decided on wearing heels so they could kiss much easier, which was a nice thought. She loved Stan's lips, soft and pink and full but with enough of a rough edge to them that made her excited. _I bet Kyle likes them too_ she thought bitterly, then felt bad. Kyle had made up with her and told her that he and Stan weren't like that but Wendy saw the glint in his (even she had to say) beautiful emerald eyes. She saw the little touch-ups he did, the patting down his shirt, the smoothing of his hair, even if he didn't realize he was doing these actions. And Stan talked about Kyle so much Wendy felt jealous of how much more time He spent with him than her.

_Stan loves me! He always had! He always WILL_ she mentally convinced herself, but felt the prick of doubt stab her like a needle.

"What are you doing ho?" Cartman! Ugh why couldn't he leave me alone?

"What does it look like fatass? I'm rubbing my feet because they're killing me from these damn heels" She responded sharply, massaging her aching arches.

"Why do you wear heels if they hurt your feet so much?" He asked, for once without the snide edge in his strangely accented voice.

"Because," Wendy responded, looking up to him. She just realized something, Cartman wasn't that mch taller than her. He had always seemed so short from the height of her heels that she just remembered he's only a few inches taller than her. _The perfect height_ she couldn't help but think. "I never liked when couples were so much different in height, so I'm trying to stay up to Stan's level"

Cartman seemed to talk without thinking first "You don't need to change for that pussy, your fine the way you are," he widened his eyes the same time she had, as though he was surprised the words had escaped his lips.

She couldn't bring herself to say thanks, not after so much hate and torment between them "Uh. . . are you going to the dance?"

"Yeah, I'm on the committee too," He admitted. He didn't have on his hard shell like he usually did. He wasn't glaring at her or making rude comments, for once he was being nice, he was being his real person. Wendy found herself thinking fondly of the real Eric Cartman and he could tell. That might be the reason why he suddenly admitted a major insecurity "But I don't think anyone will go for me," he looked down at his own large gut. Not that large actually, He wasn't Obese anymore, just heavy.

Wendy decided to comfort him "I'm sure you'll find someone, you're not that ugly of a guy," Many wouldn't think of that as the nicest thing she could have said to him, but for the two enemies, who had been t each other's throats since. . . they couldn't even remember, let's just say forever, this was the nicest thing ever spoken to each other.

Cartman glanced up and smiled. Actually smiled. Not the evil smile when things go his way or when he manages to cause one of his classmates harm. A real, honest, grateful smile. Wendy couldn't help but stare at his stunningly white teeth 'People with yellow teeth are a bunch of dirty ass disgusting hippies and I will be damned to have anything in common with those Woodstock loving assholes!' he would say. Wendy had gotten annoyed because he always called HER a hippie and an argument would unfold, but now she was grateful of his strong hate for them, because she got to see a beautiful smile right then and there.

"Thanks Wendy," he said to her. No 'Bitch' or 'Ho' or 'Hippie' added to the end. Wendy found herself grinning as well.

* * *

><p>I slumped down on the cold tile in the boy's bathroom. Luckily for me, no one else was in here. Everyone was too busy at lunch, including Kenny and Butters and Cartman and. . . . Stan.<p>

I sighed, feeling the hot tears race down my face, as though competing on which can find my jaw first. I didn't keep track, because I honestly didn't care.

Wendy had forgiven me easily, so why did she still have to torture me? She didn't mean to, she was just doing the typical boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Yet every act was another crack added to my damaged heart. Soon it would be unfixable.

I sniffled and wiped my nose. God damn nose! It was too big! Fucking parents and our shared genes. Why couldn't I have a normal nose like my classmates? Another 'Jew curse' as Cartman would put it.

"Kyle? Kyle are you in here?" I heard the symphony of Stan, Kenny, and Butters voices all blended together in a concerned tune.

"Dude, this is the third bathroom we've checked. Where the hell is he?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know" Stan asked. He sounded the most anxious of them, well between Kenny and him. Butters probably was worried but not like my super best friend.

"Should we check the Stalls?" Butters asked. I gulped. I had been sitting in the last stall, my feet raised so they would think it was empty. If I didn't answer now they'd probably check the stall and ask even more questions. Sighing, I flushed (No I hadn't gone to the bathroom) and walked out, hoping my face wasn't red from crying.

"Dude?" Stan ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged back without thinking. We were always like this. At first people called us fags but soon it was considered normal. I mean we were best friends, best friends couldn't hug?

_Obviously I can't without trying to sniff my friend's hair_ I snapped at myself. I did just that, his raven locks smelled like lavender and cinnamon. It was a surprisingly good combination.

"What the hell man why'd you leave lunch?" Stan asked.

I shrugged "I wanted to get to class early,"

Butters piped up "In the bathroom?" I gave him a glare. He was a nice kid and I managed to hang out with him after he had gotten less annoying in the 7th grade but sometimes he just needed to learn to shut up.

"I had to pee first." I told them.

Stan gave me a look that made me gulp down think frantically. He knew I was lying. He always knew. I was afraid he would bug me until he got his answer.

Something in my eyes made him close his mouth. Terror? Sadness? Anger? Any would be correct.

"Alright dude. I'm gonna head to my locker before class and talk to Wendy. See you later." He walked out, leaving me with Kenny and Butters.

We stared at each other for a long time. Finally Kenny turned to Butters and said "Go back to the cafeteria, I need to talk to Kyle,"

That pissed me off "I'm right here asshole!" The two blondes ignored me.

"S-sure Kenny" Butters left, leaving me and Kenny alone. I began to get nervous. He wasn't exactly known for his gentle nature.

He walked over to me and stared straight into my eyes. He leaned forward to my shock. I didn't want him! I wanted Stan!

"No! Kenny you know I don't like you like that!" I said, forcing myself away from him. He grinned at me with a clever look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," He purred to me.

"I don't like you that way!" I repeated, not sure where he was going with this.

"Who DO you want like this?" He asked, a warmth in his voice.

"Someone that's none of your god damn business," I retorted.

"I bet she's some ugly slut who gets it in ten times a week," Kenny smirked. I glared, willing him to shut his mouth.

"Yup! I wonder how many times I'VE fucked her. She was probably one of those ones that suck and I can never remember."

"Shut up. . ." I growled, Kenny looked at me in joy and continued to run his mouth.

"Or MAYBE she was one of the really good ones! I bet she was loud and hot- I mean come on she was probably really good-"

"YOU NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM!" I shouted before I could control it. Kenny's icy blue eyes widened in shock.

"H-He?" his voice was suddenly small "Kyle?"

I turned away, bitterness seeping into my words "Yea, a guy. I love a guy. Fucking destroy me now,"

"Dude," he put a hand on my shoulder "I can't say anything, I'd be a hypocrite. But you do realize I have slept with guys too."

I spun around and glared into his hungry eyes, finally giving him his nourishment "I'm positive you've never fucked Stan," If he was shocked before, he was absolutely astonished now.

"STAN? YOU LOVE STAN?" I slapped a hand across his mouth to try to shut him up. It didn't work, he babbled on a mile a minute and been though my hand muffled his words, they came out clear to my trained ears "No friggen way! Dude I knew you had a boner for him! This is too good!"

"I may as well call you fatass," I muttered, hating how much his harsh words sounded like something Cartman would say. He clamped his mouth shut, realizing who he sounded like. He apologized by the nod of a head and I nodded back to show him he was forgiven, I felt even more grateful after his next words.

"I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to, I know how you feel."

I gave him a bro hug. "Thanks dude, let's go back to lunch," The bell suddenly rang I laughed "Or class."

* * *

><p>"Okay! What should our theme be for Homecoming?" Wendy asked. There was a big table filled with people. I'm really very surprised that so many people signed up. I guess they're all trying to get some kind of community service hours. There was us six, plus Craig, Clyde, Bebe, Tweek, Red, Heidi, Jenny and almost every other girl. There was probably more people than necessary but oh well. That meant we each had to do less work.<p>

"How about a night in Paris?" Heidi said, the girls squeaked in agreement but Clyde shook his head "What are we gonna do for that? Put up a duct tape Eiffel tower? Really fucking decorated."

Red glared at him "Okay then what do YOU think our theme should be?"

Clyde's eyes lit up "Sports! We can have little helmets and footballs and shit all over the place!"

We all gave him 'You are a dumbass' looks before all saying "NO!"

He leaned back into his chair, a glum look on his face.

"Okay well we're getting nowhere fast. How about Nazi night?" Cartman suggested, a totally and completely serious look on his face.

"No! That's Racist!" I shouted out.

Cartman turned his head toward me "Ok then Kahl, what do you think it should be? And you're just saying that because you're a filthy Jew."

"Shut up fatass!" Wendy, Stan, and I screamed at him. He held up his hands in defense but didn't look at all sorry.

"Maybe we could just maybe it something like Starry night? With a whole bunch of lights and moons and starry sky things," I suggested. I realized how gay it sounded and expected to be turned down by everyone there.

To my surprise, everyone was nodding and the girls were all squealing in delight "That's a great idea Kyle!" Bebe exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and giving me a hug, along with five other girls. I felt my face heat up from all the warm bodies around me.

"I helped him with the idea!" Kenny called out. I laughed at his desperate attempt to get boobs near him

"Okay, so who wants to go with Kyle's Starry Night theme?"

Almost every hand went up. Only Cartman's stayed down and across his lap. Butters had his hand up but the fat boy barked "Butters!" and he lowered it.

"No Butters, if u like it keep your hand up," kenny told him, grabbing his wrist and sticking it up in the air.

Wendy looked around and nodded "Okay, Starry Night it is."


	4. Chapter 4 Pondering, Blood, and snuggles

**I'm so sorry! this chapter is soooooo shitty. I think this is the worst one yet im so sorry everyone! I promise my next chapter will be shorter and much less suckish. Thanks to anyone who reads and please don't judge to much on this chapter, i just needed to post it. And for some unknown reason, I decided to spontaneously introduce Bunny and made Candy much more evident. i LOVE both couples (No i don't like Wendy but i LOVE candy. I dont know why. i guess what i don't like is the whole Stendy couple) And a very simple scene where things happen between a couple. I never liked simple love scenes, i feel like they should be much more complex because everyone says love is very complex, but i just NEEDED to somehow put the two of them together so i did. One more apology and i wont get mad for bad reviews on this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I walked home with my hands in my pockets, on either side of me was Kenny and Stan. Cartman had begun to walk with us but was trailing behind, muttering how more people would have liked his idea if I hadn't been there.<p>

Finally I turned around and yelled "Shut up fatass! People didn't like it because it was a stupid and racist idea!"

He snickered in my face. That look in his almost black eyes made me want to rip his head off his shoulders "Please Kahl! Everyone knows nobody likes the Jews. They ruin the world with their curses and demons and then manipulate the people with their Jew logic. I'm the only person too smart to not be brainwashed and I'm just trying to help the people realize that the earth has been riddled with filth,"

I would have thought he was kidding if he didn't have the dead serious look on his face.

"Shut the fuck up! You're just bitching because you know no one will take you to homecoming because you a fat, stupid, racist bastard!" I shouted at him, taking dangerous steps toward him. Both Stan and Kenny grabbed one of my wrists, trying to hold me back. It worked but barely. Somehow, when I got mad enough, I obtain superhuman strength, as some might say. I usually just don't notice and charged through any obstacles that stand in my way.

Cartman was taken aback "W-well whateva! Screw you guys I'm going home!" He turned around and began walking back to his own house.

"Good riddance!" I spat after him.

"Come on Kyle!" Stan called, sending shivers up my spine "Let's go play that kickass new game I got!"

Feeling the excitement course through my body, I turned back to my friends and ran with them home.

* * *

><p>Wendy sat in her room, thinking quietly. She lived much closer to the school, so she had been home for quite a while. She had a ton of homework to do and could have been texting her friends but instead, she sat on her bed, pondering.<p>

'What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about this? About _him?_' She groaned and buried her head into her pillows, wishing the feeling she had would go away. This feeling wasn't supposed to be for the fat bastard, it was supposed to be for her boyfriend. Her totally hot, sort of smart, inconsiderate, uncaring-

NO. She needed to remember the reasons she was dating him, or else she'd lose everything. She thought long and hard, even bringing him up into her mind as a mental picture, expecting the tingles to flutter in her stomach. But no, they were gone.

At that moment, something caught her eye outside her window. When she looked out, she couldn't help the involuntary gasp. Eric Cartman!

There were the flutters.

'No that can't be right! It must have been a delayed reaction. That must be it; I can't be falling for Cartman. Can't I?'

His step, for someone so big, held purpose and meaning to it. Everything the boy did had that quality. Even if it has just to go pick something up from the store for his mom, he held his head high and walked with that step that told everyone he was there for a reason.

'Stan doesn't walk like that, he walks too lazy. It used to be cute, how casual he is, but sometimes it's just boring. He bores me. He doesn't do anything to try and excite me. A usual boyfriend would have had sex with their girlfriend by now, and I want to, but not him, Why not him?'

Cartman was exciting. Cartman was interesting; Cartman always had her on the very tips of her toes.

Wendy shook her head but even though her head screamed at her no, her body decided otherwise and she ran out the room, down the stairs, out the door, and called out to him.

* * *

><p>He turned, surprised to realize he was in front of Wendy's house. 'How did I not notice that, I guess I was too busy thinking about the girl inside it?'<p>

Cartman shook his head. He knew no love. His mother showered him with feeling and spoiled him, but they were just to tame his temper. No one loved him, so he didn't love anyone else.

"Cartman!" He waited for her to catch up, feeling a gloom go over him. He didn't want her to yell at him and tell him how much of a racist asshole he had been, but that's most likely what he'd hear, so he braced himself for-

"Thanks again for being nice to me in the cafeteria," He looked down at her in shock. Not a bad shock, the better word was probably pleasantly surprised. He smiled.

* * *

><p>Cartman smiled at Wendy again, the second real smile form him she'd seen that day. The second real smile from him she'd seen ever "No problem,"<p>

Wendy saw a shift in his eyes "Hey Cartman I didn't know your eyes change color, I've only seen them dark brown but now they sort of look like . . . chocolate,"

He looked down at her "Oh, yeah, they do that. Their dark when I'm upset or angry. Their light when I'm happy."

Wendy shot him a skeptical glance "But this is the first time I've seen them light, even when you rip on people they're dark,"

"Oh . . . well honestly, that really doesn't make me happy. I'm not usually happy-" He cupped a hand over his mouth a little too late.

Wendy looked up at him "Well, thanks, and their pretty when their light, you should try to be happier more often,"

* * *

><p>Cartman thought he couldn't be more embarrassed, until she kissed his cheek.<p>

Her soft pink lips showed no sign besides a soft gloss under his very bright blush. He looked in her eyes once again. Somehow, he didn't know how but he could tell, His eyes had gotten even brighter. He felt electricity shoot between them and they both leaned in slightly, as though they were going to kiss.

Wendy seemed to realize the situation and she jerked away, completely red in the face "Sorry, well, bye." She ran inside and slammed her door shut.

Cartman tried to pretend it meant nothing, even shrugging for good measure, but he knew that tiny little kiss meant the world to him. He knew that tiny little kiss would prevent him from sleep that night, because the moment her lips connected to his cheek, they seemed to connect to his mind too because the full soft lips shimmering from pink gloss were all he could think about. He laid a hand on it and sighed, careful not to fully touch it so it wouldn't wipe away 'I'll remember that moment, even at her wedding, I'll be thinking about that'

He actually walked home with a smile on his face for the first time in what seemed like forever.

* * *

><p>"No! NO! DAMMIT!" I threw down the controller as Kenny and Stan laughed as my character spurted blood across the screen.<p>

"Shit! Why the hell do I keep dying?" I snapped.

"Because you sort of suck as video games," Kenny elbowed my side. I shoved him, making him lose his grip on the controller, allowing Stan to shoot his character.

Stan jumped up "YES! I AM THE CHAMPION! MY FRIEEEEENDS!"

I rolled my eyes, but felt my cheeks heat up. He had a very average singing voice. It was in the middle but was teetering over the good side. I knew he wasn't trying to sound good. When he did, he sounded almost angelic.

"Shut up asshole, I would have won if Kyle hadn't been a pissy bitch and shoved me!" Kenny protested.

"Well then thank you Kyle for being a pissy bitch," Stan turned to me and clamped a hand on my shoulder.

I grumbled "No problem Stan" but honestly I was thinking 'Don't let go. Ever'

I stood up to go get snacks from Stan's fridge. Kenny and Stan followed suit.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Chips," they said simultaneously. I rolled my eyes and went to the cabinet. Stan had a very tall cabinet so I had to stand on the tips of my toes to each the salted snacks.

"Aww look at little Kyle!" Kenny said.

Forcing myself to ignore him, I tossed the chips at him.

He stumbled back "Jeez don't break them!" ok more like threw forcefully.

I went over to the fridge to grab an apple. Ass I bent over I heard Kenny whistle "Damn Kyle!"

And then SMACK! I straightened up, one hand on my ass "Dude!"

"I'm sorry, my poor perverted mind couldn't handle all the sexiness of your very tight ass," he smirked, then pulled on Stan's sleeve "Come on Stan, don't say he doesn't have a nice ass. Good and round and MMM!" he licked his lips. I felt very violated.

"Dude," both me and Stan said at the same time.

Kenny gave me a look and suddenly my face went red. What the hell was he trying to do? Out of the four of us, Kenny was the most mysterious. He had this way of knowing what everyone was thinking and doing it seemed. I've even heard people ask him if he's psychic. He just laughs his wholesome, hearty laugh and says no. As pathetic as it sounds, even I have asked him that.

The blonde didn't stop so easily "ugh! Kyle, shake that ass! Come on Stan; don't pretend that ass isn't the best damn thing you've ever seen. Strut it off Kyle,"

Laughing, I did long strides across the kitchen, shaking my hips for good measure, Kenny wolf whistling all the way. He even gave me a round of applause. Stan joined in.

"Oh you think you're hot shit because you have a good butt. Well it may be good but I can strut mine better!" And with that, Stan modeled his way across the entire kitchen. I felt my whole body burn in utter lust and stared all the way. We all ended up curled over on the floor laughing.

I was gasping for air when Stan said "Okay I have to admit, you have the best ass out of the whole school,"

Kenny suddenly pinched my behind "Told you Ky,"

Stan suddenly jumped on him "That's MY nickname for him!" We spent the rest of the day wrestling in his kitchen and living room.

At about 7, Kenny's phone went off. His eyes widened as he stared at the screen and his face turned pink. He pressed a button and scanned the screen. Suddenly his face was red but not the same way it was pink before.

He stood up and shoved me and Stan out of the way "get the fuck out of my way,"

We stared until I said "dude, Kenny what the hell is your problem?"

He turned to me, anger and sadness in his eyes "Butters is hurt. I need to help him,"

Me and Stan exchanged a glance. It almost sounded like . . . "Dude, you sound like you like him," Stan said.

Kenny shook his head "No. I love him" And with that he left.

'Woah dude' I thought.

"We need to go check on them," the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Stan nodded. We left the house and walked toward Butters house. Stan shivered and pressed himself against me. I lightly pressed myself against him and savored the moment as we walked pressed shoulder to shoulder. I wonder what would happen if I just kissed him right now. Would he shove me off? Would he call me a fag and never speak to me again? Would he tell everyone in school and leave me friendless? Or would he kiss back? Would he moan against me with those full lips pressed warmly against my own? Would he grab my waist and pull me closer and closer until our heat merged? Would he say fuck Kenny and take me back to his house where we'd cuddle or do other unmentionable things to each other?

Would he ask me to homecoming?

That last thought nearly made me attempt but suddenly the space filler of my mind said "We're here" and we knocked. No one answered though, so we tried the knob. It was open. We slowly opened the door.

Signs of a struggle were evident. Paintings were crooked, things were flown everywhere, and blood stained the carpet of the stairs. We followed them up as they led us to the blonde boy's room, where sobs and cries of pain seeped through the door and into my head.

We opened the door to find the two blondes clinging to each other. Butters was in nothing but Kenny's hoodie as he gripped the taller boys shirt and sobbed into his green day t-shirt. Kenny held the innocent injured boy, trying to comfort him, but what we saw made me nearly break down.

Kenny had tears on his face. They silently crept down his cheeks and dripped from his jaw onto the sweatshirt Butters was borrowing.

Butters heard the door and screamed loudly. He ran behind Kenny and shouted "GET OUT! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?"

Stan spoke softly, seeing as I was in too much shock. "Butters it's us, Stan and Kyle,"

Butters peered at us over Kenny's shoulder and sighed "Oh, s-sorry"

But I wasn't listening to the words; I was staring at his face. Butters had a black eye, which shut one of his baby blue eyes. A bruise shadowed his cheek and cuts traced his temple and chin. His neck was no better, coated in what appeared to be bite marks and . . . hickeys? He stepped away from behind Kenny.

All over, traces of Butter's torture were evident and finally I whispered "What have they done to you?"

Butters sighed "They broke in through the window. Two men from NAMBLA I think. They came in, beat me and. . . . Raped me!" Butters crushed his head against Kenny's chest and the dirty blonde soothingly ran his fingers through Butter's hair.

"Shhh. You're okay now baby, I'm here now. You don't ever have to worry about them again,"

Butters looked up at the boy holding him "Baby?" he whimpered questioningly.

Kenny cursed under his breath but said "Butters, I love you."

The small boy's eyes widened as fresh tears poured out of them "I loved you too Kenny!" and they shared a sweet kiss.

Stan and I however were in total shock "Uh we'll just . . ." I began.

"Go." My best friend finished, pulling me by my arm put of the ravished house and back to Stan's house. Without words, we had agreed to spend the night together.

Later we were in his bed, just lying there and contemplating.

Finally Stan said something "So Kenny and Butters. I knew he was bi but I always thought he'd end up with a girl."

I had no clue what to say to that so I just said "Yeah,"

"I mean," Stan continued "A bunch of people are turning gay. Butters and Keny, Tweek and Craig-"

"Tweek and Craig! When?" I exclaimed.

"Stan thought "Um . . . a few days ago I think,"

We sat in silence. I couldn't help but wonder what as going through that beautiful head.

'I'm gay Stan, is that alright?' I thought but couldn't force myself to say. I sighed and muttering "Goodnight," fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt warmth pressed against me. I looked down and saw Stan's arms wrapped around my waist and he was pressed directly into my back. I closed my eyes, blushing and pretending I was still asleep and waited for him to wake up.

It took nearly 15 minutes before he finally woke up. He gasped, then I felt him leaning over me and he sighed, realizing I was still 'asleep'. He didn't let go of me. He wrapped his arms slightly tighter. I felt myself involuntarily snuggle against him. Stan suddenly let go and said "Kyle?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head and I saw his face was probably as red as mine. "Uh . . . lets get ready for school,"

"Yeah," I said and he went into the shower. I on the other hand had a mind that was raging madly.

Did I make that up? Did it happen? Either way it would stay in my mind as one of the best wake up calls in my life. I sighed and started getting ready.


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting at the Pond

**I like this chapter a lot better than the last one. I decided to make it interesting and dramatic. It's not near how i pictured it, i changed it A LOT but i like this better. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. I dont own South Park (But if i did, this is how it would go XD lol jk its perfect the way it is)**

For the rest of the week, everything was unusually normal in school, besides my undying desire to mouth rape Stan. Okay that's little severe but I would love to at least have a round of tongue hockey. I was usually a good person, listened to my mother, got good grades, and yet what I truly wanted was in a relationship with another girl.

Speaking of, on lunch the following Tuesday, Wendy approached me, looking slightly tearful.

"K-Kyle, can I talk to you?" she asked. Over the week we had been working on the homecoming decorations fro Saturday, we had grown in friendship. If a week and a half ago, someone had told me I'd consider Wendy Testaburger a friend, I'd have laughed in their face and yet here we were.

"Kyle," she huffed when we got out of the cafeteria "I don't know what to do, me and Stan are growing apart. It's like he doesn't love me anymore,"

I resisted the urge to throw a fist in the air and scream out "YES!" and instead put a gentle hand on her bony shoulder "Well do _you_ still like him?" I asked.

I expected her to shove a hand off me, laugh, and say she absolutely loved her gorgeous boyfriend and tell me about their wedding and honeymoon or whatever girls talk about when they convince their friends that they and their boyfriend are forever. Instead, the tears that had been balancing on the tips of her lower eyelids suddenly lost their firm hold and fell over the edges and made wet streaks over her pale cheeks. A sob wracked through her body and suddenly I was in the awkward position of watching my best friend's girlfriend cry and not knowing what to do. Was I supposed to do something?

Suddenly she decided and ran into my chest, squeezing me. I loosely put my arms around her, hoping she felt comforted. Whether she did or didn't she didn't move. She just puffed shallow sorrow filled breaths into my jacket while I stood and stared at the top of her shiny black hair.

"Wendy, is everything alright?" I asked, feeling like a total dumbass _she's crying like a fucking baby in my arms and I ask 'Are you all right' no shit she's not!_

She looked up at me, her mascara smudged. Feeling selfish, I couldn't help but hope it didn't get on my jacket. My mother would throw a fit. "No! I don't feel I anymore Kyle! Every time I look at Stan I expect the tingles to come back, like before, but their gone, and so is the love. I think I have to break up with him."

I suddenly pushed her away, clamping my hands on her shoulders at arm's length "Wendy, are you fucking serious? He'll be heartbroken and it's less than a week until the dance!"

She looked into my eyes and said as clearly as she could "Yes. The feelings gone, there's nothing left for us. I don't know when it left or why but I'm not fooling myself anymore,"

I couldn't help but think about at every day we had set up, how I saw her looking at someone. Id turn to see but they would be gone by then. Once I even saw her smile slightly but when I looked there was a crowd of people.

"Wendy, are you in love with someone else?" She looked at me once again, startled. Then bowed her head, seeking the comfort of my chest once more

"Well, I-" before she could finish, I heard a loud call and Kenny, Cartman, and Stan walked over.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Stan demanded, prying the girl away from me and by his side.

"No Stan it's not what you think-" I began, hardly believing I was having a conversation like this with the guy I love about his girlfriend. I didn't want her, I wanted him!

"You're after aren't you? You want her for yourself don't you? I thought we were friends" He exclaimed, throwing his hands everywhere.

That stung, here I was trying my hardest to try and get this boy to love me and he's trying to tell me I love his girl. It was physically impossible for me to want Wendy like that!

"No Stan! You've got it all wrong! I don-" me and Wendy stumbled over the words. I knew she'd never like me like that either, it's like putting two negative ends of a magnet together, no matter how hard you push , you can get them as close as possible they will never connect.

Stan got into my face "Dude! Why? Can't you get another girl? Why mine? W-"

The desperate anger boiling inside of me flooded over and I shoved him away with a hard palm into his chest and finally declared "I DON'T LIKE WENDY BECAUSE I'M GAY!" okay I more like shouted that.

Stan's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, but I honestly didn't care. I picked up my bookbag, which I had set down as soon as I got out of the cafeteria. Shoving harshly by Stan, I spat to Kenny "Tell the teacher I'm sick." then walked down the hall, turned, and stormed right out of the school.

When I got out, I just ran. I ran all the way to Starks Pond. When I got there, I sat on the cold bench and sunk into my knees, feeling the misery sting and give way at my eyes. I wept for a seemingly long time but was probably at the most a half an hour when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Stan, a painful look in his cobalt eyes. His had his hands in his pockets again, which made me want to take them out and twine my fingers with his to share the warmth of our gloves.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. I flinched. I should have thought better than to tell my best friend that I'm gay. This is what's wrong with me, I always think before I act, unless I'm incredibly mad, like when I'm around Cartman, who also heard my outburst. Wonderful.

"I'f you wanna call me a fag an beat me up then just do it. I hurt enough it won't do jack shit but if you have to then get it the fuck over with," I snapped at him. He sat down on the bench.

He put an arm around my shoulders, making me jump "Kyle, you're my best friend, I would never even think of giving that up, even if you became a murderer,"

I smiled, then looked away "Dude, I DO NOT like you're girlfriend," I looked him in the eye.

He chuckled "Well of course you don't, one because you're bent and two because I don't have one anymore,"

I ignored the bent comment, knowing he was joking and widened my eyes "Dude, you two broke up? Why?" I asked, knowing the reason already.

"The spark was just . . . gone. There wasn't anything left to hold onto" he admitted.

I punched him in the arm "Dude that sounds so gay," I smirked.

He laughed "You'd know wouldn't you!" he pushed me. I pushed back. He shoved harder and I ended up on the ground. I grabbed his leg and unbalanced him. He fell on top of me.

My breathing slowed when I realized we were in a very intimate position. His legs were on either side of mine and his palms right next to my head. We sat there for a few awkward moments before I decided I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed his face and pulled it into mine, nearly smashing our lips together. I moved my mouth against his and to my surprise, he moved back, making small noises while doing so. He prodded my lower lip with his tongue and I opened wide, allowing the intruder to explore my cavern. His tongue slid along teeth, cheeks, and met my tongue. I shoved my whole body forward. I had been leaning on my elbows but I linked my arms around his neck and pulled him down. He had his hands on either side of my face. His body began to move as well, our shirts making noises that were near muted compared the hot moans of the passionate kiss. We swallowed each other's names and sighs and gasps. Finally we needed air and he pulled away, our eyes opening. I hadn't even known they were closed until then.

Stan looked down at my face, my lips, then himself. His lips were kiss swollen and looked utterly sexy. Suddenly she jumped up. I just sat up.

"No, no I'm not like this! I'm not gay Kyle!" he exclaimed. He paced and then suddenly stopped, pointing an accusing finger at me "Don't talk to me," he began to walk away.

"Stan wait!" I called out to him. He turned back.

He didn't let me say anything "DO NOT talk to me. Just leave me alone you fag!" he ran away, leaving me alone by the pond. I had never been happier and sadder in my life. I touched my lips, then licked them, trying to remember his delectable taste. Now he was gone, just walked off, because I was being a hormonal teen.

I slammed my fists on the ground childishly. It wasn't fair! How could he come over to me so sweetly and so nice and so beautiful and not expect me to jump on that? Stan didn't seem to understand how desirable he was to me. He was like gravy to a dog for me. Not the prettiest analogy in the world but pretty damn accurate. He was addicting to me.

I sighed and looked in the reflection of the pond, the angry tears dripping off my face to distort the image. The person staring back was nothing without his black haired best friend, at least that's what I thought. Without Stanley Randal Marsh, I wasn't anything.

Broken, I curled into a ball and just sobbed miserably into the grass, wishing for a shooting star to come by and make my greatest wish come true.


	6. Chapter 6 Mine

**Okay so I'm working on 2 stories right now and so i decided to this one first, since this one is the first one i put up. All fair! I know Stan was mean last chapter, calling Kyle a fag and all. The story will get better, sorry it sucks right now but i seriously wanted to do this story and i was having a small writers block but now that i put this chapter up, I'm rolling in ideas! So sooner chapters hopefully, i hate making people wait. And please enjoy :) onward!**

* * *

><p>The next day I felt like hell. My heart was in my feet and my head was in the clouds. I slumped around the school, not paying a bit of attention to the teachers or my friends or the hateful jeers about my sexuality. Unsurprisingly, Cartman told everyone about what I had been dumb enough to blurt out within his hearing range and all he had to do was tell Clyde and it was spread. The usual gossiper was Butters but he was too busy with his boyfriend he didn't give a damn about me. He was my friend but he was in love. Gross, showy, yet what I had always wanted from a certain black haired beauty.<p>

Butters and Kenny were the only two people who stuck by my side, standing together on the outside so I always had two people on my left and a wall on my right. They held hands, trying to make me tell them why I was in such a despondent mood but I just stared at my smudged converses and walked with my hands in my pockets, just like Stan.

Stan, just the thought of him made me want to break down. He hadn't looked at me all day and when he did, he either winced or looked away. I don't think our friendship would last through this one.

Why couldn't I learn to think with my brain instead of my dick? I wanted to scream, cry, punch, kick; basically I wanted to throw a massive temper tantrum but I knew I was in no place to. All I could do was keep my head down and keep my angry, depressed, and slightly suicidal thoughts to myself.

The time came when we all stayed after for homecoming setup. Stan, who had been in my last period class, didn't even wait for me. He didn't even glance. He just picked up his books and swiftly left class, leaving me to struggle with my torn heart and heavy textbooks, which he used to help me pick up so we wouldn't be late.

'You're so slow and weak Ky!' he'd laugh at me, then swipe my books in his well-muscled arms and hand them to me while I scrabbled for my papers desperately.

Today I had to fend for myself and that meant it took me about five minutes longer for me to leave. When I left, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Kenny!" I gasped, trying to get my heart rate under control, a hand over my chest dramatically.

For once, he didn't laugh. He didn't smile or even snort. He just stared at me with dead serious eyes, which was unusual for the cheerful blonde. Also he wasn't with Butters, which was also strange. Ever since they had gotten together, they had been attached at the hip. I wouldn't have been surprised if they pulled up their shirts and they were conjoined (Honestly I wouldn't, weirder shit has happened here). But there was no sign of the innocent boy.

"Where's Butters?" I asked, it's almost funny how dead my voice sounded.

Almost.

"He's at the setup, I came to find you. Dude what the hell is going on? Why is Stan avoiding you like the plague? I thought he'd be okay with you being gay!" I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up," I snarled and tried to shove by him, but he held an arm out "Kyle, you're one of my best friends, just tell me. I won't judge,"

I bowed my head and, like usual, gave in "Well after I left I went to Starks Pond. Stan came and found me and told me we were still friends and I sort of . . . Kissed him." I waited for the explosion.

Kenny just stared at me as though I had told a nun to fuck off "Dude really?" he asked.

I nodded "And the thing is, he kissed back, but when it was over, he told me he wasn't gay, called me a fag, told me not to talk to him, and left," I wanted to cry but I didn't even dare to. Kenny was a friend, but that didn't make him any less of the male gender, whose nature it was to pick on the weak. I had learned that with the help of a certain fat brunette.

"Dude, this has got to stop. All of it. You need to stop running from him," He advised which made me glower in anger.

So of course, I snapped back "He's been avoiding me!"

"Kyle," he began, those piercing blue eyes on me "We both know that's true but have you at all made any attempt to talk to him? No," he said swiftly, not giving me a chance to intervene "So go to him, talk to him. Maybe he'll understand."

I wanted to punch Kenny in the face. Not because he had said anything stupid, but because, once AGAIN, he was right. And once AGAIN, I felt stupid.

I grumbled "This is why you're not my best friend," and we walked to together to the meeting.

No one seemed to mind the fact that we were late, so we just dropped out book bags by the door, grabbed some lights and a step ladder and got to work, finding clips to attach them with. I noticed Stan bit the back of his head, easily stringing lights onto the edges of the ceiling, getting them to fit perfectly in the creases of the recently cleaned ceilings (I had to clean them, the girls said we couldn't have starry night with a dusty ceiling 'EWWW' they had exclaimed. Maybe that's the kind of thing that made me prefer guys over them). I set mine in the middle, where someone in the art department had hung a disco ball (retro!) that looked like a full moon. I attached one set onto the base and dragging my ladder over and climbing up, letting them drape, strung them so they dangled as I attached them conveniently right next to where to my best friend was. He didn't look up, didn't even acknowledge me.

_Better now than never_ I sighed sadly, not wanting to talk to him yet, but I also knew there was no other choice. "Stan?" I asked.

He squinted his eyes at a light bulb, suddenly infatuated with the gleam that shone out of it, but didn't say anything.

"Stan come on, you got to talk to me. I didn't mean to I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I didn't say what I had done out loud. He knew all too well.

And yet he still said nothing. I could only feel the churning in my stomach, the light headedness of my skull, the aching in my heart.

"Please don't be mad at me. Let's pretend it never happened. I never meant it, can we still be friends?" I pleaded. I knew I'd never forget the memory of his soft lips gliding against mine, as his tongue danced with mine, his arms around mine. The kiss was mine, and no matter how much I thought, it always would be mine.

He still didn't answer, I hadn't noticed until I was turning away from his ladder that Kenny had been watching the whole time, his eyes glaring at Stan but when he looked at me, he showed pity. I winced.

Kenny finally burst "Dude, Stan stop being such an asshole, he's you're best friend. I mean god damn doesn't that mean anything?"

Stan turned his cobalt eyes on him, then on me. They had a layer of anger stretched across them. No one but me could see what lay underneath them. Confusion, sadness, indecision. My heart swelled for him.

"Kyle, I don't know. Can we talk about this later?" he asked me. I noticed it was whispered, even though no one was near us besides Kenny. I suddenly wondered if I should have told him, then decided it was too late anyway.

I nodded, feeling compassion for my skeptical friend. I remember how I felt when I had been struggling with my sexuality, the confusion, the shame, the anger at why Moses would make me different when I'm already weird enough. He needed a friend, not someone to be mad at him. "Of course Stan,"

He nodded once and slid off his ladder, going to grab some more lights, then came back and I had to ask "Where do you want to meet? My house or yours?"

He shook his head "neither, don't worry, I'll tell you," and he walked away. We all worked hard the rest of the day, soon, time passed and it was time to leave. Kenny said bye to me and left with Butters. Stan had left first, and almost everyone was gone, except for Wendy and Cartman. They were talking but for once, their faces weren't contorted in fury, they were screaming or trying to harm one another. They were just . . . _talking._

_Could then? Nahh, Cartman hates Wendy and Wendy hates Cartman, right?_

I shook my head at all the drama and walked over to my backpack. When I picked it up, I had just realized a zipper was open. I set it back down and frantically checked through my backpack to make sure no one stole anything. Strangely no one did. I felt through and my fingers brushed the edge of paper. Confused, I pulled it out, knowing I never kept papers loose in my backpack. I recognized Stan's skinny script. It wasn't _really_ bad but it wasn't neat either. It was unique, just like him. And it said this:

"Meet me at Starks Pond, 8:00, TONIGHT"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, oh! whats going to happen? CLIFFHANGER! Is everything going to work out or will Kyles heart be shattered and left irreparable, we'l see in the next chapter *cue cheesy end music*<strong>

**Anyway this site won't let me use different font other than Times New Roman, and the last words were supposed to look like Stan's handwriting but because fanfiction is being a butthole (Just kidding i love this site haha) if you want to see how that's SUPPOSED to look, if you have Microsoft Word 2010, go and type that and find the font "chiller". otherwise yeah, hope you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7 The Library

**Mwa ha ha ha! I'm so evil i decided to be uber bitchy and intead of relieving the cliff hanger, move on and go into depth with Candy, which i hadn;t even meant to mke that big in this story. oh well haha dont worry you're tension will be relieved soon. hope you like this.**

* * *

><p>Wendy was tossing sparkles around the room as the group of teens worked to finish the preparations of the upcoming dance. She couldn't help but be upset. Only a few short days until the dance, and she was alone for it. Even though she was angry about that, she wasn't sorry for her and Stan's decision to break up. It had been unanimous, a pretty good breakup. No snotty tears or heavy pleas, just a quick goodbye and we can still be friends. Then Stan had run off to find Kyle, who Wendy was now positive was the target of his affections.<p>

She absently flicked another pinch of sparkles when she realized too late that Cartman was right in front of her, and the sparkly residue coated his hair and red sweater.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh. Cartman just looked so funny, trying to look manly while looking like a pixie also. She couldn't help but laugh.

"God dammit!" he said, brushing his fingers through his neat, brown hair. But the sprinkles stayed put, and he soon gave up, just giving Wendy a look that didn't look quite as mad as probably intended.

"S-sorry Cartman, I-I'll help y-you" she said between giggles. She brushed the sparkles off with her fingers and for the first time, she noticed how thick his hair was. It felt like running your hands through heavy water, so soft yet wonderful. Her movements slowed involuntarily and suddenly, she realized what she was doing.

She quickly drew away and rubbed her hands down her shirt, coughing awkwardly.

The two worked together for a while, trying to get stuff done when finally the after school bell rang and everyone raced to leave.

She turned away, trying to get to the front door, but a hand caught her wrist.

"Wendy, can we talk?" Cartman ceased to surprise her this week. Everything he did made her see a new angle of the normally arrogant bigot.

"Sure," she spun around but not without seeing Stan hurry to a green Jansport, unzipped it, and slide a note in without zipping it back up. Rushing to retrieve his own blue bookbag, he snatched it up and raced first out of the room. Finished with her observations, she turned back to the boy standing in front of her.

He looked her in her purple eyes, a very rare color. He finally seemed to jerk out of his trance and said "Look Wendy, I really want to talk to you,"

She couldn't help but shiver at his words. She wanted to scream 'I LOVE YOU!' out loud. She wished she could without the guilt. Her and Stan literally just broke up yesterday and she was already considering replacements? How low was she?

'I don't think I'm low. I've liked him way longer than just now, I don't even know when this started, but it's going to be the death of me,'

"Yes Cartman?" she asked, her large eyes looking into his deep brown ones. Did he just shiver? She wasn't too sure but what she was sure of was his eyes brightened from dark brown to the deep chocolate she noticed not too long ago. The color she loved. She wished she could just stare and stare and drown in the depths- NO!

"Look Wendy, we've been talking for about a week and a half now and it's been way better than our usual screaming, even I'm going to say that,"

He was right. Each time he said Wendy, it made her feel like a kitten purring inside her head. Who knew her name being spoken would be so pleasing?

"But to be honest, I have to say this now, I'm falling for you. No," he shook his head "That's not right, I fell for you a long time ago. I know, I'm disgusting, I'm an asshole, I'm fat, I'm stupid, but please Wendy. Please hear me out. I've never EVER told people the things I've told you. Don't turn your back on me now."

The black haired girl widened her eyes. Was he begging? Eric Cartman never EVER begged, unless it was a method in one of his Destroy-the-world or Kill-all-the-Jews schemes. Until now.

Her heart twisted for him. He couldn't even meet her eyes anymore. She was about to put her arms around him and hug him, until she noticed Kyle staring at them from the corner of her eye. She didn't turn her head, just slightly tilted her eye contact so he wouldn't be able to tell she noticed. Suddenly he shook his head and went to pick up his bookbag. I stopped paying attention and acknowledged the boy in front of me.

"Cartman, is it weird that I think of you as a friend now? You're an asshole but I can't help but trust you. I-I" her voice faltered. No, no, no, no, no! 'He's trying to trick me' she screamed at herself. She couldn't do this. He'd been terrible his whole life and why was now any different? It was his charm, she reasoned with herself. He could make you believe you're parents had murdered your sibling and make you believe you were adopted and other terrible things because that's _who he is!_ Not because he was a sad little boy hoping for someone to understand him!

Right? Wendy wasn't sure anymore.

Everyone was gone now she spoke as loud as she wanted "No, NO! You're tricking me! You're trying to ruin me somehow. You spread around that Kyle is gay and now you're trying to get dirt on me too! I won't let you hurt me or anyone I love be-" she clamped her mouth shut, covering up the last words she was about to utter. Cartman stretched a hand out to her but she raced out, mortified with what she was about to admit.

She lay on her bed, thinking about those two words that would have changed everything.

_Besides you. Besides you. Besides you. Besides you. Besides you. _Was the chant in her head, it echoed over and over again. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say, she had just let her mind into her words. She was about to admit that she was in love with him.

NO! NOOO! How could this happen? It was just like back in third grade with the stupid flag debate. He had been so awkward, so nice, and so cute. Sweet, she thought with a smile. And now he was playing the same tricks on her. Shaking her head, she realized she needed to walk.

Grabbing her favorite Northface jacket and hat, she stormed out of the house and walked down the sidewalk toward town. She passed store after store, every single one seemed to have a reference to the boy she was trying to desperately to forget about.

"Weight loss 2000! Lose 30 pounds in just two weeks!" a TV from a local electronics store screamed at her.

A display of perfectly colored chocolates at the sweets shop.

The same exact red sweater he was wearing at J-Mart.

Close to screaming, she ran inside the closest store, bells jingling.

She didn't realize where she was until the jittery boy behind the counter spoke "W-welcome to-GAH!- Tweeks Coffee, can I-GNGH!- get you something?"

Wendy smiled. She had always liked Tweek. He was just so pure, such an angel behind the spastic jitters that wracked his body. She felt bad for the poor boy, and to help him, she had helped get him and Craig together. It made her feel less guilty about everything else going on in her life.

Sighing, she ordered a java sized double chocolate frap, then waited at the other counter for the icy drink to be made.

She heard bells ring again and she turned to see the employees boyfriend walking through, his eyes dull as he flipped off the customers that stared at him as he passed. She couldn't help but shiver, he always seemed so mean to everyone, never showing any kind of emotion. Suddenly he called out in his monotonous voice "Tweek, You here?"

How could someone sound so . . . empty? Dead? Wendy wasn't sure.

Suddenly, she heard Tweek call out "Craig? Is that you?" and he popped his head around and the two boys met in their gaze and two changes happened.

One, Craig's eyes lit up in happiness. His joy seemed to radiate off his skin and the emotionless boy a few seconds ago suddenly seemed very far away as he looked at the twitchy blonde.

Two, Tweek suddenly stopped everything. His twitching, his suddenly outbursts, his shaking, absolutely everything. For the first time she'd ever seen, Tweek was still, his face practically glowing from the sight of a happy Craig.

Craig walked quicker than before and got to the counter, kissing Tweek over the counter. Tweek, who was still not shaking, kissed back. When they pulled away, their foreheads were still connected to each other, and while Craig was STILL smiling, Tweek was blushing a rosy pink.

'Aww, that's so cute' she thought. Then she couldn't help but think of a similar situation with the current resident of her thoughts. Angered, she pushed the thoughts away 'He DOESN'T love me! And I don't love him!' But if that was true, why did the thought make her heart ache? Life was so complicated when love was involved.

"So how are you two getting along?" she asked suggestively, raising a brow.

Tweek smiled at her while Craig gave her a knowing look. He must know she had been involved in their get together, which must be why he didn't flip her off. Wendy had connections, and everyone in school knew that. As quickly as she had helped them get together, she could contribute in their breakup as well. So he just said "Good," and went back to looking at his boyfriends hazel eyes. Suddenly he jumped away and said "The frap!"

He ran back and finished the frap she had ordered and charged me the correct amount of money. Wendy paid and left him with a 20 dollar tip to be nice and "To contribute to your next date." she said. Tweek thanked her then yanked off his apron and grabbed two coffees then went to the table Craig had been waiting at. They sat together, and the violet eyed girl saw Craig ask Tweek something as she passed by and she swore she heard him say "Will you go to the Homecoming dance with me?" and an excited "YES!" from Tweek and they kissed again. Feeling a hole in her heart, she was about to walk out when she saw the familiar face.

Eric Cartman, right across the street.

'Oh shit!' Panicked, Wendy ran back toward the counter, yelling to Tweek "Cover me! I'm not here!" and jumped over the counter, feeling the skeptical stares from everyone in the store, including the gay couple. Just as she hid behind the counter, the bells jingled and she heard the boy ask "Hey, have you seen Wendy?"

she held her breath, hoping they wouldn't give me away.

"Why the hell would we have seen Wendy, we've been here this whole time," Craig informed, his tone blank once again. He suddenly became her angel.

"Whatever fags," he the bells jingled again and he left.

The black haired girl wondered if she was the only one who heard the sadness in his voice.

She walked out and saw his slumped form walking away, not even looking back once. She had to resist the urge to follow him. She noticed no sympathy from everyone else and she realized something.

No one else had heard the despondency, only her. She had been as tricked as everyone else before with the belligerence, but now that he had told her everything, she could hear every other emotion displayed within the aggression. She was too deep to just plain leave him be now. All the thoughts, all the talks, all the feelings. How she managed to deny it for so long she had no clue, but it was obvious now.

She was in love with Eric Cartman.

She left the store, taking the opposite direction her secret love took, but found herself walking through the town and she found herself at the public library.

This was where Eric had first shown his true colors to her.

Suddenly, she saw his silhouette on the horizon, standing tall on the road. She smiled at his lovely curvy form. Fat never looked so good.

He ran toward her and she just stood there, feeling the emotions of the past week and a half choke up in her throat as they boy rushed to her. His hair jumped as his legs pumped and she just stood there, for no reason, close to tears. She had no reason why she was suddenly so emotional but she was.

He stopped right in front of her and all she saw was his near caramel colored eyes, the lightest she'd ever seen them. Her tears spilled over and she hugged him. He held her more gently that anyone had ever held her before, and she felt her heart pound at his warmth. How come whenever you hugged someone, you suddenly were ice and they were the heat in a summer eve? She was grateful for the strange logic, because she felt safe, protected from the ridicule she'd get as she decided to let her emotions out, just like he had to her all week.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said," she murmured into his ear. He squeezed her slightly.

"Wendy, I don't know why of all people, you made me feel this, but I'm glad it was you, and I would never do anything to hurt you. If you want me to leave, I will," he told her.

Panic bubbled inside of her "No! I'm sorry. I trust you, and I-I . . ."

He leaned toward her, waiting with a slightly smug look, but mostly hopeful "Well? Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up asshole I'll say it!" She snapped but she truly wanted to laugh "I love you-Mhh!" She was cut off as Cartman crashed his lips to hers right in front of the library. Laughing against his lips, she kissed back. Without even wasting time removing their lips from each other's, he asked "Homecoming?"

Wanting so bad to hug him, she shrugged and murmured against his lips "Why the hell not?"

They wrapped their arms around each other and there the feeling were again, the fluttery feeling that had been missing for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! next chapter back to Kyle, enjoy and review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 A Shared Raven

**Good news: Another chapter to my first story on Fanfiction is posted. Bad news: There are only two more chapters to the series, well technically one but there will be an epilogue (Sorry to spoil it, i wont say its contents). Alright so i have everything planned out and this will end with ten technical chapters. FunFact: I despise odd numbers with a passion. I cant stand them for some reason, I must post an even number of chapters besides oneshots. This was supposed to only have 9 chapters but because of my freakish hatred, it now has an extra, Your welcome! sorry to bore you with pointless facts, now onward!**

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench I had been sitting at over a day ago, but what seemed like a million lifetimes ago. My palms were sweating and my head pounded as I waited for the meeting with my friend to happen. After being ignored all day and the kiss yesterday, I was just hoping he'd finally hear me out, not that I really had anything to say but lies. Honestly what I say won't matter, it's the decision he makes that will either make or break me. Oh my god I don't think I can do this! My head was on overdrive, buzzing with a thousand different thoughts. Should I lie, tell the truth and risk the consequences, or pretend nothing ever happened? I used to be so sure of myself, knowing I was doing the right thing at all times. Now that I had made a mistake, I had the biggest fear of my life, making another, much more damaging one.<p>

I let out a breath, only able to realize it was shaky when it came out. I felt my limbs convulse. Never before had I been so nervous to talk to my best friend. That kiss fucked up EVERYTHING. Nothing would ever be the same, at least not for me, and I'm not sure I wanted that to happen.

Feeling the beginnings of a panic attack, I texted Kenny

_I don't think I can do this! _SEND.

I waited at least two minutes before he texted back with this:

_Yes you can! Come on now, grow a pair and face him! Hey I can't text you I'm on a date with Butters at the movies, ill text ya later, good luck!_

I shuddered and pushed my phone back into my pocket. It was still hard to picture Butters and Kenny together. They were just so . . . Different. Who knows, maybe that would play well for them.

But if they would work out for being completely different, what did that mean if me and Stan got together, we were near the same person. Would we be too similar to put up with each other? If that were true wouldn't we not be friends now? WE'RE we friends? I didn't know anymore.

I saw the lean figure in the distance and my heart thudded against my ribcage as the features of the beautiful boy came into view. Midnight hair that shone in the moonlight like a ravens wing, the dark blue eyes blending perfectly into the darkness, skin that didn't reflect the dim light, but complimented it. All in all, as usual, he looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Kyle, look can we talk?" Stan asked. I nodded and patted the seat next to me. He sat down, but I noticed it wasn't far away from me, like I had expected. In fact, his leg brushed against mine.

I shivered, and not from the cool night.

"Stan, look I'm sorry about everything and I-"

He cut me off "No Kyle, I'M sorry. I couldn't accept it at first, and it was shocking and I thought, what if people find out, then I decided, I don't care."

I was skeptical. "When I told you I was gay, you said it was okay, were you lying?"

He shook his head, appalled "No! I wasn't lying about that, but that wasn't what I was talking about."

I was completely confused now. "Then what were you talking about then?"

He turned to me and gave me a breathtaking smile, the one that showed the perfect teeth on both rows. He was the only person I knew that could smile like that and not look forced. It was his true smile, the real, genuine thing. "This," And before I knew it, his lips were pressed against my own.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine instinctively went around his neck as we deepened the kiss simultaneously. His tongue probed my mouth and I joyously widened it, just like last time, and our lust filled tongues collided. I felt myself growing harder and I realized I didn't want this night to end. I finally knew how Luke Bryan felt (haha country music reference).

We pulled apart, the moisture from each other's mouth evident on our own, and shyly, I leaned over and licked his lips. He laughed and allowed it. When I was finished, I pressed my forehead into his, savoring the sweet moment.

"Kyle, I love you, everything about you. I'm gay, I'm bent for you," he panted.

I laughed "Fag, good because I might love you too. Who the hell am I kidding? I DO love you, now and forever."

Stan wiggled his thick eyebrows "Well I have another request.

He slid off the bench and got down on one knee before me, the star studded pond in the background. He pulled a small box out of his back pocket "Kyle . . ."

NO FUCKING WAY.

He opened the box and I grinned. "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

Ring pop, cherry flavored.

I decided to go along with the overdramatic moment "Oh my gosh Stan yes! YES!" I said, and as he stood up, I jumped into his arms and he laughed as he spun me around. Then he slipped the Ring onto my left ring finger "I expect you to have that on Homecoming night!"

I pouted "But Stttttaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn! You know cherry's my favorite flavor and homecomings in three days!"

He smiled "Well then I guess you're going to have to live, and I expect one too! And you know my favorite flavor as well,"

"Cherry, just like me," I stated matter of factly, and then added "If it's gone by the time homecoming is here I'll shove this up your ass,"

Oh Kyle," Stan said jokingly "What kind of kinky games do YOU play in bed?"

I laughed and pushed him down. When had I ever been this happy? My heart soared like the raven of Stan's hair, or maybe they were just the same raven? Maybe they became one after the confession.

I'm just so close to the point of tears I can't even speak anymore. Soon the hot liquid is spilling over my bottom lids.

Stan seems to have some kind of freaky cat vision and can see the tears "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and managed to get out "I'm so happy, this is the best night of my life."

He grinned and pulled me over to walk to the edge of the pond. We sit on the log, just like years ago when Chef left except this time, he puts his arm around me "Mine too. I'll always be here Kyle, don't ever doubt that,"

I laid in his arms "Never would. Hey can we stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, I have blankets and pillows I never took out of my car from that camping trip." He leaves to go get them and I try to control my head. I had to keep reminding myself this wasn't a dream, this was reality, and the best dreams I'd ever had were actually coming true.

"Here," Stan is back. He brought two heavy flannel blankets and a single pillow. We laid down one of them, then settled ourselves under the second. Stan and I shared the pillow and our heads were so close we were near melting into each other. We curled up against each other, sharing the warmth of each other.

"Good night Ky," Stan said, his nose in my hair.

"Good night Stan," I repeated with my face buried into his chest.

That night, I got the best sleep I've had since I first discovered I loved him. And everything, if only for one night, was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I absolutely loved this chapter, i like adorableness and this was in my opinion, adorable. i actually edited this one better than my usual stories so hope you appreciated. not to beg but please review. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The Day has Come at Last

**OMG ALMOST THE END! This story will be finished by the end of today! I have other big story ideas planned but i wanted to finish this one. This story is like my baby, i love it, but its basically over. I adore this chapter also, i always like the cuter happy chapters. Anyway my writing will get better, im in a creative writing class, so if you think my writing is absolutely terrible no need to fear! haha anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It felt like the days leading up to homecoming were endless, but the day finally came. That Saturday came much too slowly for my liking, but when the date was here, the stress seemed to lie heavily on my shoulders twice as hard. The worries on my appearance, what to do, everything seemed to barricade my mental wall, close to cracking it. Just as I felt the divider near its breaking point, my phone sounded and I looked to see who texted me.<p>

It was Stan saying exactly this:

_Hey baby, can't wait till 7, I love you!_

Somehow the simple words on my touch screen made all the weight roll off my shoulders.

It was nearing four and I decided to start to get ready. I took a shower, using a generous amount of shampoo. Scrubbing my scalp and hair completely clean, I rubbed my skin until my entire body is a pink color, and then I step out and wrap myself with a fluffy towel. I begin to dry my hair with my cheap ass hair dryer I had bought since leaving it natural only made it frizz into the afro I despised so much. My hairs thick for a guys and it takes near an hour to finish drying it, which makes it about 5:30 when I can finally rest my aching arms. Then I shake out the curls to 'Make it look natural'. I don't even fucking know that was just some bullshit Bebe told me. Oh well, my hair did look pretty nice right now. I go to my closet and grab my planned outfit, black slacks and a nice blue button up shirt. I toss my towel and get into my garments and slip on my ring pop, not wanting to spare a moment because I'm still deciding on something. After a final "Why the hell not' I grab my mom's straightener and products and spend close to the rest of the time taming my hair until its pin straight and looks a little longer than before. All in all, I actually look pretty good.

I walk downstairs and make myself a kosher sandwich so I'm not hungry for the dance. Mom said I have to drive Ike and his date to the dance as well. With all my sadness and drama and setup meetings, I had neglected him, and I feel bad about that. I should have been being a brother and encouraging him to ask out the girl he likes, also known as his best friend, also known as Karen McCormick.

Yes, Kenny's little sister. Ike's has a crush on her for the longest time. I didn't make fun of him for it, because I knew how it felt to love someone and be afraid of ruining your relationship. And what kind of advice could I have given back then? "Oh Ike, don't ask them out, they could abandon you and leave you along to rot and die in a hole". With the depressed and worked up feelings he'd had, I might have ended up accidentally saying something like that to him.

So now we were both dressed up for dates in fancy eveningwear. Ike trembled and I laid a hand on his shoulder. '

"Hey man, it's all gonna be all right, trust me."

He nodded, but I noticed the sandwich tremble in his hands, so I decided to ease his tension "So when did you first fall in love with her?"

His eyes brightened like I knew they would. He loved this question, he loved answering it, and he knew I knew the answer already but he told me anyway.

"We were in fifth grade, the last year of recess. Almost everyone else still played kickball, but I was just sitting in the field, reading. Suddenly I heard teasing and when I look over, all I saw was a bunch of bullies beating the most beautiful girl in all of South Park. I yelled at them to stop and they left, but she was in pretty bad shape, so I reached down to help her up, but before I could touch her, she snatched her arm and told me 'I can get up on my own!' and I couldn't help but laugh. I mean she looked terrible. But she did it, and then she told me 'I don't trust no one but my brother. Everyone else hurts me.' I remember the blood that dripped down her chin when she said that and I didn't blame her at all. I told her as nicely as I could 'Can I help you to the nurse?' she just stared for a dead minute with her amazingly bright blue eyes, then finally let me. I walked with her, noticing she was limping, I let her use my arm for support. I even wiped the blood away with my sleeve," I remember that, mom had thrown a massive fit at the red stain across his sleeve. When I asked about it in private, all he said was "Nothing will ever be the same for me," I had thought he meant he was traumatized but I later found out that he had fallen in love with the girl who he risked a week grounding (sounds harsh, but that was the nature of our strict parents) for the injured girl. "We talked all the way to the nurse. I cracked a really stupid joke that I don't even remember now and she laughed. It was like magic. Finally I asked her about who her brother was and she said 'Kenny McCormick. I think he's friends with your brother' and I realized where I'd seen those eyes from. From Carol and Kenny. Then I opened the nurse's door and she said in the sweetest voice 'Thank you' then gave me the biggest smile. After that I fell, and I fell hard." He sighed dreamily when he finished his story and I just realized his sandwich was gone and he was no longer scared. He had stopped trembling and the only nerves were his excitement at seeing her.

The doorbell rings at 6:15 and when I go to open it, expecting little Karen, I'm surprised to see Stan, on time for once.

He looks absolutely impeccable, His glossy black hair neat without a strand out of place. He must have been using non acne products for weeks because his face was completely clear of acne. He was freshly shaven and had not a single trace of scruffiness on him, which I preferred. I hated how when we kissed his quick growing whiskers would tickle my chin and I'd have to cut it off and ask why he hadn't shaved that day. Not very romantic. That's why right now, he had never looked better, in my opinion. His black slacks and white button up was freshly ironed, an unordinary occurrence for the less fickle boy, and to top it off, he had a red ring pop on his left ring finger. To sum him up, he had never looked better.

"Wow," we breathed out at the same time.

"You look awesome," I told him, looking him square in the cobalt eyes.

"You too," Stan replies, staring back into my green ones.

We sit in the kitchen, making small talk with Ike until at 6:45, the doorbell rings again. Ike runs to get it, while me and Stan turn the chairs in the dining room so we have clear view of the event.

Ike smooths his white shirt down, then opened the door and I can tell his breath is taken away.

Karen looks absolutely incredible. She's wearing a pale blue loose dress that goes to about her knees. The white top is embossed with pale blue studs and a black tie wraps around her slim waist. Her shoes are white high heels that make her almost as tall as Ike is. She has pale blue eye shadow to match her dress and minimal eye liner, probably a request from Kenny as he's always telling her "She looks so beautiful without the heavy makeup." We can see right now he's right. Without the three pounds of makeup other girls find it attractive to slather on, Karen had a small amount of cover-up, a pale peach blush, some clear lip gloss, and some mascara to make her naturally long eyelashes plume out. Her hair is in loose, dark blonde curls that gather around her shoulders. A blue flowered barrette keeps the left side of her hair out of her face, seeing as that's how it's been parted.

At least that's what I can tell, remember, I'm a guy so that's not too bad. Props for Kyle!

Ike just stands there and Karen looks nervous, almost like she thinks he won't approve.

Suddenly he kisses her on the cheek and says "You look absolutely beautiful," and leads her toward us, open arm around her waist. Her eyes are bright in happiness as she blushes at Ike.

Me and Stan, just to be assholes, yell out "AWWW!" ad Ike flips us off.

"Come on, let's go," Ike says, sounding excited to show everyone the beautiful girl he's in love with. We walk to my car, me and Stan in the front (Me driving, Stan's driving scares me) and the younger couple in the back. We slowly make our way to the high school and theres already a gathering of people around it, people milling around as they wait their turn to be let into the building.

Kenny and Butters are waiting by the sidewalk, as are Wendy and Cartman and even Tweek and Craig. Pip is standing off to the side, looking lonesome. I feel bad for him, no one should be alone on Homecoming night.

We all get out of the car ad walk to them, me and Stan's hands interlocked. "Hey guys,"

Cartman snickers "Look at the fags!" but is cut off when Wendy elbows him and gives him a sharp look, he gives her an apologetic glance. Wendy laughs and kisses his cheek and he . . wait, was that a smile? A real genuine smile?

We all look wonderstruck and Cartman glares at all of us "What are you assholes looking at?" he doesn't look too mad, just flustered. Wendy whispers something in his ear and he whispers back, they giggle and he puts an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into him.

I'm surprised my eyes haven't popped out of my eye sockets, and no one else looks any less shocked.

Wendy winks at us "I'm trying to tame him," and they walk to get inside. Seeing Cartman with a real smile for the first time in my life, almost makes me wonder if maybe, just maybe, we could one day be something close to friends.

The attention turns to Karen and Ike "Karen oh my god, you look so pretty!" Butters gushes. Kenny beams at his sister and she beams back at him. They had always been extremely close, and the only reason he hadn't been there to help her that first day was because he had been in middle school and she was still in elementary. He had spent the rest of his life trying to make up for that, even though Karen had forgiven him instantly.

"Ike treat her good, she's a very special girl," Kenny warns warmheartedly.

Ike tightens his grip around her waist "Oh, I know," Karen sets her large adoring eyes on him and he looks like he's just melted. Honestly it's absolutely adorable.

I look back at Pip and see him sigh sadly. I wonder what's on his mind. "Kenny, Maybe we should go to Pip, he looks lonely,"

Kenny shrugs and I feel my fists ball up in anger, until Stan says "Ow," and I realize I'm still squeezing his palm. I loosen my grip on that hand, but ball my other fist even harder.

"Chill your balls Kyle, I have plans for him. I set him up with an old friend," Kenny smiles.

I'm wondering what the surprise could possibly be, then suddenly, a massive hole is ripped out of the earth hardly ten feet away from Pip. He jumps and takes a few steps back when a burst of fire spurts up from the crater. A figure is illuminated and yet so black I can't even recognize him. As soon as both feet are out of the hole, the hole closes up and when my eyes readjust, I recognize him.

It's Damien, the son of Satan.

I gape as he walks over to a teary eyed Pip. When he's only a few inches away from him, he says "I'm here to be your date," and he smiles a crooked, sort of smile. It's not much, but maybe that's all he can muster, being the spawn of the devil and all.

Pip squeals and hugs him tightly, soft happy sobs shaking his body as he says "I missed you so much, this long distance relationship isn't working well for me,"

Damien says "I know, that's why I'm staying,"

Pip pulls away "You'd do that for me?" Damien, not used to so much emotion, just nods.

"Thank you," they walk into the building, not holding hands but still walking close.

"Kenny, how the hell did you get in touch with _Satan's son?_" I ask, extra emphasis on the last part.

Kenny just says ominously "I have my ways," then we all walk into the place we set up everything.  
>It looks amazing; the ceiling is covered in black construction paper (the environmentalists are probably going to launch an attack on us next week for how much paper we used. "Killing trees" or some bullshit like that). Strings of light dangle all over in a random, star-like manner, courtesy of me and Stan, who had been put on light duty almost the entire time. There were fake bushes and drawn trees everywhere, and sparkles litters almost every inch of the floor, reflecting the light off the disco ball moon and the "stars". Tables are set up off to the side with star patterned plastic table covers and doilies are in the center of every single one of them. It almost gives you the feeling of being under a beautiful starry night sky and I felt a flash of pride that all of this was my idea.<p>

We all mostly stay by the tables when the grinding starts in the beginning. The entire dance is mostly for desperate girls to feel dick up their ass. The entire group just sits and talks about everything. Our plans, our lives, everything.

"Be right back Kyle, I'm going to get us some punch," Stan tells me and walks to the main food table, which is inhabited by sweaty, short skirted girls and panting guys.

"So Kyle, looks like e-everything worked out f-for you two," Tweek stutters. I smile at him.

"Yeah, honestly, this is going to sound so cliché but this is the best I've felt in the longest time." I admit, smiling and feeling my face blush.

Kenny laughs "God damn Kyle, almost every other sentence you say makes you blush. But you two look good together,"

I glance at him teasingly "So no boner?"

He shakes his head "Not for you anyway," We all laugh as Butters squeaks in surprise."

Suddenly a slow song comes on. Butters, Kenny, Ike, Karen, Cartman, and Wendy all get up to dance immediately. The room is already swaying with happy couples. Clyde just led a grinning Red onto the floor and put his hands on her waist. Bebe and Token have their heads in each other's necks, and the rest of them just look so god damn happy.

Craig stands up and holds his hand out to Tweek. Tweek looks up at Craig with surprised hazel eyes "I thought you said you'd only come if we didn't dance,"

Craig's face didn't change, but I swear his eyes brightened slightly "I changed my mind? Wanna dance?" Tweek grins and that makes Craig grin. They both walk hand in hand on the dance floor.

I'm all alone now.

I watch the couples until suddenly I hear Stan say "Will you dance with me?" he asks.

I shake my head and he looks frozen "Why not?"

I look down at my feet and mutter "I can't dance,"

Stan pulls me up and all I see is his smirk "Well time to learn, come on princess," he drags me onto the dance floor, me protesting the entire time.

He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close "Now put your hands around my neck," I timidly obey "And we just kind of move. Like just step. Right foot left foot." We begin to sway to the music, and I don't think I look to terrible, until I step on his foot. Hear him grunt.

I pull away immediately "Are you okay? I'm sorry man," I've never felt so humiliated than right then.

He nods and then pulls me back into his chest, our foreheads pressed against each other "I never said stop,"

I close my eyes and smile as we sway. I probably step on his feet at least three more times before the song ends, but he never makes another sound. Another soft song and we stay like that again. And again, and again. We don't even hear the music anymore, it's just our own beautiful world with no one else but each other, and I'm okay with that. Finally I feel a tap on my shoulder. Both me and Stan open our eyes and Ike is standing there "it's time to go, the dance ended ten minutes ago,"

We step away, and I can't help but wonder if it was just me that felt that electricity, that passion between us during the dance. I look at Stan for confirmation and he smiles and blushes, telling me without words 'Yes, I felt it too, and I will always feel it'

At least that's what I hope he's saying. It's what I want him to be saying. It's what _I_ want to be saying.

We drive Karen home and Ike kisses her goodnight and promises to text her as soon as he gets home, but as soon as she walks inside, Ike snatches out his own iPhone and begins tapping the screen with his thumbs, and I know he's texting her already.

Stan decided to spend the night at my house that night so we just drive home.

Ike goes to his own room and we go to mine. Once we're in our pajamas, I finally ask "Stan?" he turns to me.

There's a question in his eyes "yeah?"

I take this moment to look at my half eaten ring pop "Today was absolutely one of the best days of my life, and I want to ask you, was it the same for you as it was for me?"

Stan makes no movement or sound, then suddenly he walks over and cups my chin and kisses me softly, when he pulls away, his stand still on my chin, he says to me "If you mean that tonight was absolutely magical and that it seemed like there was no one or nothing left but me and you in the room, then yeah, it was the same for me."

I smile "Good,"

He grabs my left hand and looks like he's about to kiss the ring pop, but instead, he pops it in his mouth and starts licking it.

I pull it away "Dude you have your own!"

He frowns playfully "But Kyyyllllleeee! Mine doesn't take like you."

I grab his hand and start sucking and licking his ring pop until it's fully covered in my 'taste' "Better?"

He licks his own, then smiles "Yup!" and goes at it. I can't help but laugh, he looks like a child.

"I love you" I tell him.

He licks his ring pop one more time, then kisses me until my head spins and says "I love you too,"

We end up finishing each other's ring pop. Stan's right, his tastes better than mine, because it has both cherry and his flavor on it. Then we curl up in the bed.

"Good night Kyle," he murmurs to me.

"Good night Stan," and once again. I easily fall asleep in the crook of his arm and neck.

* * *

><p><strong>I really REALLY liked how i described Karen in here, i love little Karen, i think shes adorable and she reminds me of myself, even though she had short hair and mine is long) we both have older brothers that (mostly) look out for us, were both incredibly shy and we even have dark blonde hair thats straight. Anyway i liked making her pretty it was cute hpw Ike treated her. Alright so one more chapter, lets do it! lol<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**Okay! its finally finished! I love writing this (this must be some kind of record, two stories posted in less that 2 hours (I think). Thank you for everyone who read and liked this and especially those who reviewed. This was extremely fin to write especially since mostly everyone who reviewed liked it. This is the last chapter and its always sad to let a baby go (sob!) but the show much go on. Thank you everyone.**

**WARNING! gore, blood, and extremely non-descriptive sex.**

* * *

><p>I was in a dark closet for some reason when I open my eyes, and I can't help but wonder how I got here. I look around and realize the closet isn't just dark, the room outside of it is. A thick clear pane separates me and no matter how hard I push, I can't get it to budge, so I look around the small room I've been restricted to.<p>

Regular T-shirts are all over the place, on hangers, in pins, and a pile has begun to build on the floor. I take a sharp intake of breath and I know who's closet I'm in.

It's Stan's.

I frantically look around and I see my old green hat, cut up with blood spattered on the rim. I wipe it off but it seems the more I wipe, the more seems to formulate on it until the entire thing is a soaked crimson mass staining my hands red.

I throw it, about to scream, when the door to the bedroom creaks, and two black haired people walk in, I'm frozen.

It's Stan and Wendy, giving each other bedroom eyes.

Wendy grabs Stan by the belt loops and forces him against her. They passionately make out and I feel the painful hole in my heart as things between them get hot. The more the kiss, the more pain inside of me.

Suddenly, Wendy pushes Stan onto the bed and begins to pull off her shirt. Stan's eyes narrow in mischief as he takes his own shirt off. The perfectly marbled chest of Stan is rapidly rising and falling from his panting breaths.

I'm beginning to feel sick, I need something to hold onto, and when I see the bloody ushanka, I grip it tightly, feeling the drops trickle down my wrists and into my lap, but all I can see is naked Wendy and nearly naked Stan, with an obvious boner. It's massive.

My eyes well up but I realize soon that their not tears, but blood, and my chest pain is near unbearable, so I look down and see that there is a literal hole in my chest, and with every beat, my heart pushes itself father out of my chest.

The two are completely at it now and I begin to scream, but they can't hear me, not through the glass. I want to close my eyes but I can't, I want to look away, but my eyes are glued as I hear the two moan and scream and pant at each other. They look more like animals than humans.

My legs are beginning to feel wet, and I look down in alarm. Between the somehow bleeding hat, my bloody tears, and the gaping hole in my chest, blood has begun to flood the closet.

I bang my hands and scream at the two to save me, but all I see is the pleasured movements of the two lovers, which makes me cry harder and fills up the room faster, in almost no time, the blood is seeping into my mouth and I can't breathe.

I'm drowning in blood as my best friend who I love and his girlfriend are having sex right in front of my. I scream one last time and . . .

"Kyle! Kyle wake up are you okay?" my eyes shoot open to see Stan above me, worry evident in his sapphire eyes.

I'm still trembling from the terrible dream. It was the same exact dream I'd had two weeks before homecoming, but now that spring had arrived and my parents went with Randy and Sharon to Vegas for the week, allowing me and Stan to spend time together.

I realized I must have screamed and woken up Stan in my sleep, I also realize that I had been crying, and still was.

I hugged Stan and wept into his chest, him petting my head soothingly and saying "Shhh, I'm here,"

When I managed to calm down he asks me "What happened?"

I shudder "bad dream" I tell hm.

He looks at me and says "Want to talk about it?"

I'm about to say no, but then I realize, I DO want to talk about it, I want him to reassure me that he's mine and only mine and vice versa.

"I was trapped in your closet and I saw my hat and it was like bleeding or some weird shit. Then you and Wendy walked in your room and started fucking, while I just screamed. I started crying blood and a hole had been ripped through my chest so you could see my heart and that was gushing blood, and soon I started to drown in it. I kept trying to get your attention but you were so focused on Wendy that you didn't hear me and then I woke up." I'm shaking now "Stan, promise me you won't ever leave me,"

Stan stares at me "Kyle I-"

"PROMISE!" I scream, still terrified.

Stan kisses my forehead and says "I promise I will never leave you."

I try to smile but it just looks like a sad grimace and Stan pulls me close "Kyle, I love YOU, No one else, and I will never love anyone else for the rest of my existence,"

I truly smile now "I've had this dream before" I murmur into his chest.

"When?" he asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Before homecoming, like the day we signed up for committee I think," I inform, I'm pretty sure that was the day, but it seems so long ago.

"Don't ever doubt me, I will never ever leave you, I've never felt this way before, and it won't ever change, I swear, cross my heart and hope to die,"

I mutter "I'll hold you up on that one," and we both laugh. When I pull away, I almost expect blood on his shirt.

I look around his room, trying to comfort myself; none of the pictures of us or the familiar items, nothing does it. Then I set my eyes on a small piece of plastic.

"Dude, you kept the bottom of the ring pop?" I ask.

He grins a massive pearly smile "Oh, yeah. I wanted the momento from the best night ever,"

I grin "Wanna replay it?" I ask.

He gets up ad puts his phone on the iHome, then flicks through the song choices until he finds the one he wants. A low, peaceful yet light hearted melody sounds through the speakers.

He pulls me up and in our pajama pants and wife beaters, we dance around Stan's tiny room. We close our eyes, just like that night and I feel the electricity again, the need for him and only him. We're spinning together and I step on his feet and we laugh again but don't stop. This is what convinces me:

We will be together forever, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww happily ever after! everyone got their lovers, no one is crying or left out (at the end) and everythings good! thats a good place to leave off a story! Thank you everyone i greatly appreciate you. I plan on writing a new story called Southern Pariah Unkept. if you liked this story, i think you'll love the next! there will be a lot of action and love etc etc! hope you enjoyed this story :)<strong>


End file.
